Yuki and Rokusasu
by x3Yukichanx3
Summary: i dont care abt these rules! LOL XD i post this for fun! if the story sucks....... oh well i dont care lol
1. Chapter 1

The Love Story of Yuki and Roxas?? omg im just gana ignore the not capitalizing and crap!!!!! i dont care lol XD

Chapter 1 : Roxas and Yuki Meet.... boring!!!!

Yuki comes back to school from Xmasvacation thinking, 'great another day at school -_-'

Ashley sees Yuki and says "Hi Yuki!!!! I missed you!!!"

Yuki said "Yah, me too.... grrrrr why does school have to be so boring?! There's never any action around here!!!! IT'S ALL TOO NORMAL!!!!"

Ashley says, "Hmm... I want some action too..." WTH Gretchen pops out of nowhere and says, "YUUKIIIII!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!! DID I SAY I LIKE SUGAR?! SUGAR!!!!! AND I LIKE SUGAR!!!!! DID I MENTION I LOVE SUGAR?! WHEEEEEEEEEEE :D"

Yuki said, "... well atleast that's one weird thing XD"

Princess Nathaniel says, "Well thats Gretchen alright"

Gretchen :*hits Princess crap Nathaniel*

Princess Nathaniel :*hits gretchen with newspaper*

Yuki : WTH STOP FLIRTING!!!!!! -_-

Princess Nathaniel and Gretchen :*gets pissed*

Ashley : Hey, I thought this was a story, not an act!

Yuki : I LIKE ACTS BETTER THAN STORIES!!!! STORIES TAKE TO LONG XD

Ashley : o yeah

Miss Anderson : TIME TO COME IN!!!!!!

Yuki : Bullcrap XD

Ashley : Lol.

Gretchen : Y are u ppl talking txt chat?

Yuki : ITS FUN AND UR DOING IT TO LOL XD

Gretchen : NUH UH

Yuki : UH HUH

Gretchen : NUH UH

Yuki : UH HUH

Gretchen : NUH UH

10 mins later....

Yuki : UH HUH

Gretchen : NUH-

Ashley : SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!

Yuki : ur boring

Gretchen : YAH!!!!!!

Miss Fat Anderson : We have 2 new students today...

Cara, Erin and Becca : ARE THEY GUYS?!

Miss Anderson : Yes!

Miss Anderson : Their names are Ryan and Roxas.... wait there's 3 other students....

Yuki : Who -_-

Miss Anderson : Kairi, Sora, and Namine

Yuki : Great.... -_-

Roxas, Ryan, Sora, Kairi, and Namine : *comes in class*

Becca :*stares at Ryan* Whoa what a hottie*drools*

Ryan :Hey*winks at Becca*

Becca : OMGGGGG*faints*

Ashley : -_- idiot

Pete Wentz :*comes and autographs AShley's head*

Ashley : OMG PETE WENTZ!!!! JSDFJSD*faints*

Sora and Namine :*holding hands and making out*

Yuki : wth? -_-

Roxas :*stands in front of Yuki* Hiiiiii!!^-^ My name is Roxas Uchiha ^-^

Yuki : WTF?!*turns red*

Roxas : Is there something wrong with you? Your face is all red*feels Yuki's forehead*

Yuki : *slaps Roxas hand* nope nothing *turns more red*

Roxas : OW!!!!

Kairi : *giggles* I love you, Roxas ^^

Roxas : * fake giggles with her* I love you too Kaiboo ;)

Yuki : *thinking* bastards...

Yuki : Hi, my name is Yuki Menga -_- *stomps on Kairi's foot* oops it slipped

Kairi :*cries*

Yuki : and plz dont giggle it pisses me off

Roxas : .... you're dangerous!

Yuki :*scarfing down a corn dog* yah so?

Miss Anderson : NO FOOD IN THE CLASS!

Yuki : WTF?! THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE NO KISSING IN HERE TO!!!!*points to Roxas and Kairi*

Miss Anderson : They can kiss whenever they want to!

Yuki : That's fricken unfair u fat basterd -_-

Miss Anderson : DETENTION!!!!!!

Yuki : I'm used to it

Yuki :*glares at Kairi* *thinking* I gotta get rid of her....

Yuki : *takes 1 step going to detention* wait a min.... im already in the detention room!

Becca : *singing in a dumb voice*DUH DUH DER

Yuki :*kicks becca* muahahaha XD

Roxas :*thinking* That Yuki girl is cute... I wana get rid of Kairi.... -_- she fricken pisses me off!!!!

Kairi :*stops kissing Roxas and winks at him* Wanna get some coleslaw?

Roxas : Yes please ^^ *thinking* i wana kill her -_-

Kairi : And then we can go to Victoria's Secret!!!*giggles*

Roxas : Yay....*thinking* WTF?! THIS IS GAY!!!!!!

Kairi :*buys coleslaw for $1000*

Roxas :*sweatdrops and thinks* wtf? she buys some stupid food for that much? idiot

Kairi : profitez de la gastronomie!!!*giggles* (enjoy the food!!! i dont know french i copied dis from google translator lol)

Roxas :*thinking* What about Japanese for once?! -_-

Kairi : So, what do you wanna do now?

Roxas : Beat- I mean kiss you

Kairi : Okay ^^*kisses Roxas*

Roxas :*thinking* why did i accept her as my gf?! -_-

Kairi :*stops kissing Roxas* Let's go to Victoria's Secret now!!!! ^^

Roxas : .... Okay....

BACK AT SCHOOL

Ashley : ooooo you like Roxas :

Yuki : Yah, so? he likes that kairi girl -_-

Ashley : I don't think so. He tries to avoid her alot

Yuki : Liar. -_-

Ashley : Find out for yourself then

Yuki : yah watever

AT Victoria's Secret...

Kairi :*picks out this sexy hot shirt and tries it on* *giggles* do you like it? ^^

Roxas :*lies* uhh yeah...*kisses kairi*

Kairi :*blushes and giggles and squeals* YOURE SO HOT!!!! ^^

Roxas : .... yah

BACK AT SCHOOL.... AGAIN

Gretchen : DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDDE DUDES!!!!!! YUKI LIKES ROXAS!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Yuki : Idiot.

Gretchen : T_T

Yuki :*puts fuzzy rubber ducky stickers on everybody's cubby except nathaniels*

Princess Nathaniel :*cries* WHY DIDN'T I GET A STICKER?!

Yuki : I hate you

Princess Nathaniel : WAHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO TELL MY MOMMY!

Yuki : Uh huh, go do that

Princess Nathaniel : D: *runs away*

Yuki : Retard XD

Erin :He is a butthead!

Yuki : I agree. lol

Roxas : Uhhh... can we go back to school now?

Kairi :*giggles* Everything for you!!!! ^^

Roxas : yah...

Roxas and Kairi :*goes back to school*

Roxas :*comes in detention room*

Roxas : .... where's Yuki?

Yuki :*comes back in detention room and punches Roxas*

Roxas : Ow!!! What was that for?

Yuki : You like Kairi, thats the prob -_- she's a total basterd!!!!

Roxas : Actually, I hate her so much

Yuki : Prove it. Break up with her.

Roxas : I don't wanna hurt her feelings though...

Yuki : *crosses her arms*

Roxas :*stares at Yuki and thinks* Grrrrrrr.... she's so cute

Yuki : ... HELLO?!

Roxas : Huh what? Oh sorry _

Yuki : Who cares if you hurt her feelings just do it

Roxas : I'm still scared... _

Yuki :*beats up Roxas with a baseball bat* DO IT OR ILL BEAT YOU UP MORE!!!!!!

Roxas : OW OW OW OW OKAYY

Yuki :*pushes Roxas out the door*

Roxas : *sees Kairi* Kairi.... I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!!!!!!!

Kairi :*starts crying* Why?!

Roxas : Your so annoying -_-

Kairi : LIKE OMGGG YOUR LIKE SO MEAN!!!!!!*runs away*

Roxas : .... Okay

Yuki : *comes out of detention room* see? it wasn't that hard, right?

Roxas : IT FELT GOOD XD

Yuki :*knuckle punches Roxas*

Roxas :*blushes*

Yuki : o_o... why are you blushing?

Roxas : err.... nothing

Yuki : Okay...

at 10:30 am...

Lloyd : TIME FOR PE!

Yuki : -_- great

Ashley : What next? Were gonna run 1 mile again?

Yuki : Bet so -_-

Lloyd : WERE GOING TO RUN 12 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!

Yuki : WTH THATS 2 MILES!!!!! I CANT EVEN RUN 1 MILE!

Ashley : This is shit!

Roxas : It's not so bad... ^-^

Roxas : I can run 5 miles ^-^

Yuki :*slaps Roxas* BRAGGER!!!!

Roxas : OW!!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Yuki : *punches Roxas* shut up

Roxas : Grrr..... *tackles Yuki*

Yuki : *kicks Roxas where it hurts the most*

Roxas : ughhh....*punches Yuki very hard*

Yuki : *gets really pissed and strangles Roxas*

Ashley : STOP FLIRTING!!!!!

Yuki : SHUT UP!!!!!!

Roxas : *accidentally falls on Yuki and kisses her... on accident*

Yuki :*turns really red and pushes Roxas away and wipes mouth* WAT WAS THAT?!

Roxas :*turns red* SORRY!!!!! I SLIPPED!

Sora : LOLOLOLOLOL I GOTS A PIC OF IT ON ME PHONE :D

Namine : Hahaha :D

Yuki : ... delete it or i'll kill you *holds baseball bat in front of her*

Sora :*gulps and deletes pic*

Namine : *whispers to Sora* WHY DID YOU DELETE IT?!

Sora : I didn't :)

Namine : GOOD!

Sora : *lies* I DELETED IT :D

Yuki :*walks away* Good.

Sora :*whispers to Namine* Is she that stupid not to check my phone?

Namine :*whispers back* idk maybe

Lloyd : LETS RUN NOW!!!!!!*starts to jog*

Roxas : Yuki, i'll race you!

Yuki : IM GANA BEAT UR ASS!

Roxas : *takes a headstart*

Yuki : WTH *runs faster like a ninja XD*

Yuki :*passes Roxas* CYUH LATER LOSERRRRR XD

Roxas :*becomes tired* ugh....

Yuki : *wins*

Roxas : Fine, you win... but you cheated!

Yuki : And??? :P

Roxas : .... -_-

Yuki : So since I won... I want you to become my best friend!!!!

Roxas :*thinking* dammm i wanted to be her boyfriend T_T

Roxas : Okay, i'll be your best friend... haha ^-^

Yuki :*thinking* he's so fricken cute _ y am i afraid to tell him what I feel? -_-

Gir : ..... I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!!!!! DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM

DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM

Zim : GIR!!!!!!

Gir : UH OH *runs away* TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxas : ....... ????

Yuki : Now that was awsome

Roxas : *stares at Yuki and blushes*

Yuki : why do you keep on doing that? do you like me or something?

Roxas :*lies and turns more red* I NEVER SAID I LIKED YOU LIKE THAT!!!!! i like you as a friend!!!!

Yuki : errr.... okay

Becca and Ryan :*kissing on a bench*

Roxas : *sweatdrops* wth??

Yuki :*kicks Roxas* leave them alone

Roxas : *kicks Yuki back* stop hurting me

Yuki : *sticks tounge out*

Roxas :*thinking* dang shes so cute w

Mrs. Conrad : Ewww, Yuki what in the world are you wearing?!

Yuki : What's so bad about a red highlight in my black hair, a checkered bow, a checkered jacket, a black mini skirt with a gir chain on it XD!!! and a gir shirt and black nail polish and checkered armwarmers??? -_-

Mrs. Conrad : ITs very ungirly!!!

Yuki : And do I like girly stuff???

Mrs. Conrad :*sighs* No...

Yuki : Have you ever been in Hottopic even?

Mrs. Conrad : Eww, no I will NEVER go in that gothy shop!!!

Yuki : WIMP XD

Yuki : I DATE YOU TO GO IN HOTTOPIC OR ELSE YOULL GIVE ME $777,777!!!!

Mrs. Conrad : GO TAKE THE MONEY!!!!!! *gives Yuki $777,777*

Yuki : Muahahahaha moneyyyyy

Roxas : ooooo i used to work at Hottopic XD

Yuki : SERIOSLY?!

Roxas : yah until Kairi was dating me -_-

Yuki : Damn Kairi _

Roxas : Yah -_-

Yuki : HEY! I GOT AN IDEA!!! *grabs Roxas arm and runs*

Roxas : *thinking* SHE HOLD ARM ME :DDDDDDDDD

Yuki : *grabs gravy* I'm sorry to do this to you gravy.... T_T

Roxas : ???

Yuki : *puts gravy on top of Kairi's door* you are the bait

Roxas : What?

Yuki : -_- you suck monkys

Roxas : you spelled "monkeys" wrong

Yuki : DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!

Roxas : .... No

Yuki : That's what i thought o3o

Roxas : *thinking* DANG SHES REALLY CUTE _

Yuki : Come on!!! lets pull the prank now!

Roxas : Okay. :3

Yuki : Okay the cue is uhh... GRAVY!

Roxas : Kay :3

Roxas :*knocks on Kairi's door*

Kairi : *crying* What?

Roxas : Hey, I wanted to apologize, can we get back together? *winks at Kairi*

Kairi :*squeals* YES!!!!!!!!

Kairi : That Yuki girl is soooooo ugly and dumb, huh? *closes her eyes and puckers up*

Roxas : Fricken basterd... GRAVY!!!!!

Yuki :*pulls string*

Gravy :*falls all over Kairi*

Roxas : YUKI!!!!! LETS GO!!!!!

Yuki :*jumps off of roof and runs*

Kairi :*cries like a sissy*

Roxas and Yuki :*runs back to school*

Roxas : haha, that was fun ^-^

Yuki : Haha, yah ^-^.... hey, wana come to my house on Friday? ^-^

Roxas : ooooo sure ^-^

Ashley : oooohh can I come?

Yuki :*sighs* fine...

Lloyd : TIME TO COME IN!!!!!! FOR LUNCH

Yuki : awsome lunch at early time XD

Roxas : ^0^

Yuki : .... I have a feeling ima kill Kairi.... brb*gets a baseball bat*

Roxas : Have fun ^-^

Yuki : Thanks *waves at Roxas*

Roxas : DANGGGGG CUTENESS T_T

Yuki :*comes to kairis house and barges through door*

Kairi : *makes surprised face* NOOOOOOOOO

Yuki :*kills Kairi*

Police : YOU HAVE COMMITED UR 1st MANSLAUGHTER! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT YOUNG LADY?

Yuki : Juvy is so awsome XD and jail XD

Police: WTF?! A PERSON WHO LIKES THOSE THINGS?! I HOPE U HATE US GIVING U $7,777,777,777,777!!!!!!

Yuki :*lies* WTF?! I HATE MONEY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Police : YES!!!! *gives Yuki the money and runs away*

Yuki : Hahahahaha basterdssss XD

Roxas :*impressed* you're so awsome T_T

Yuki : I know.

Roxas :*blushes*

Yuki : dang stop blushing!

Roxas : ..... sorry

Gir : WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEE HEE!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around and breakdances

Zim : GIR!!!! YOURE DESTROYING MY MASTER PLAN OF DESTROYING EARTH!!!!

Gir :*points to hunter destroyer machine* What's that?

Zim : *sighs* A hunt-

Gir : What's that?

Zim : A-

Gir : What's that?

Zim : A hunter dest-

Gir : WHAT'S THAT?!

Zim : A HUNTER DESTROYER-

Gir : WHAT IS THAT?!

Zim : *says quickly* A HUNTER DESTROYER MACHINE!!!

Gir : *dancing to DDR* WHEEEEEEEE

Roxas : .... that was weird

Yuki : BUT AWSOME XD

Roxas : XD ^-^ YAH!

Erin : *whispers to Yuki* Hey, Yuki can I come to your house? I'll help you with you and Roxas.... mahahaha

Yuki :*whispers back* who told you i have a crush on Rokusasu kun?!

Erin : *whispers again* i know everything... muahahahaha xD

Yuki : _

Yuki : FINE YOU CAN COME -_-

Erin : muahahaha xD

Gretchen : ME TOO?!

Yuki : No.

Gretchen : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yuki : Yah

Gretchen : BUT I GAVE YOU AN ELEPHANT AND A TIGER PEN!!!!!!

Yuki : I gave you a fuzzy rubber ducky sticker!!!

Gretchen : T_T FINE ILL PLAY WITH MY DUCKY!!!!

Yuki : Good.

END OF CHAPTER 1

see? i told you i suck at making stories.... lol

i think this act is pretty confusing..... and sucky.... haha XD

im sorry for all ppl who are confused and or they hate it -_- im just a fricken kid... gimme a break!

i hate stories without violence!!!!! violence is awsome!!!!! XD

sorry to all roxiri fans.... theyre just not a good couple... thats my opinion! -_-

and kairi.... she needs to man up, man!

hoped you sorta liked it... -_- ღ マリアღ

this story still sux lol XD


	2. Chapter 2 : PANGYA SUCKS MONKEYS XD

CHAPTER 2

PANGYA SUCKS MONKEYS XD

Lloyd : TIME FOR HISTORY!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!! :)

Class :*groans*

Lloyd : Where Are Roxas and Yuki???!

Class (Ashley, Gretchen, Cara, Erin, Becca & Nathaniel) : we dunno

Roxas and Yuki :*comes in class laughing*

Lloyd : YOU TWO ARE IN TROUBLE!

Roxas :*gulps*

Yuki : *sits in desk and puts her feet up* go suck monkeys, old man

Roxas : UHHH YAH!!!!

Lloyd : DETENTION!!!!

Yuki : if u give us detention..... *looks in his desk and finds a porn magazine*

ima show this to the fat woman and your gana be fired.... and your wife is gana divorce u muahahahaha XD

Lloyd : FINE YOU ARE NOT IN TROUBLE!!!!!!

Sora :*on school comp playing Pangya*

Sora :*missed pangya and OB* *typesJASDJASJFDWEFNVAJEDFJ U SUCK PANGYA(MAD)*

Namine : *makes a HIO*

Sora : #*$#*% NO FAIR!!!!!!!

Pete Wentz :*online* *types to Sora* damn, you suck at this game!

Sora : WTH PETE WENTZ SAID I SUCK!!!!!!! _

Sora :*misses 1y putt* WTKSDF*#$**FSDJZXCVF****$#%#$*%#$($%^(#$(

Namine :*ob*

Sora : LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Namine : SHUT UP!!!!!! *ob again* #$%*#$%#%*#$

Sora : LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL (:D)

Namine :*missed an easy hio* #*$#*$%**#$ YOU SUCK PANGYA

Yuki : .... -_- *logs on her acc on pangya*

Namine and Sora : U GONNA PLAY US?!

Pete Wentz :*sends message to Yuki* sup yuki

Yuki :*types back* supppppp XD

Miku from An Cafe : *types Yuki a message* HIIIIIII ^0^

Yuki : *types back* sup mikuuuuuu XD

Roxas : WTH you have friends that are from bands?! T_T

Yuki : o3o yah why?

Roxas : .... nvm

Sora : I BET YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME YUKI :D

Namine : YEAH I BET SO TOO!

Yuki : Okay...

Yuki :*makes game room for 18 hole*

Sora and Namine :*goes in room* WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU!!!!! :D

Yuki : Uh huh... *starts game*

Sora :*misses pangya first hole and OB*

Sora : WHY DID U PICK SILVIA CANNON?! T_T

Yuki : It's fun

Namine :*OB's on first shot*

Yuki : dang the first shot is so easy how can you miss?! *makes it to fairway easily*

Namine and Sora :*makes it to fairway on 3rd shot*

Namine : YES!!!!!

Sora : UH HUH

Sora :*obs and give up*

Namine :*same*

Sora : NOOOOOOOO

Yuki : ... -_- *chipins*

Namine : WTH

Sora : O.O

Sora : NO FAIRRRRR D:

Roxas : hahaha got OWNED XD

Pete Wentz :*sends a whisper to sora* see? you suck

Sora : waaaaaa T_T

2nd HOLE

Yuki :*hio*

Sora : *OB*

Namine :*OB* WRSDF*#$**WER*##DB****

NEXT HOLE

Yuki :*chipin*

Sora and Namine :*OB*

Yuki : you guys suck

Yuki :*chipins all holes and ends up with -42 and 20k pang*

Namine and Sora :*ends up with +70 and 0 pang*

Roxas : lol she pwned you guys XD

Sora : T0T WAAAAAAAA

Namine : T.T

Namine : REMATCH!!!

Lloyd : The school day is over.

Namine :DANGIT

(argh this is boring lets fast forward to friday... kay? XD)

ON FRIDAY....

Kairi :*comes back to school* WOW!!! TITANIC IS A GREAT MOVIE!!!!*giggles*

Yuki and Roxas :*clutches head* UGH WTH basterd alert!!!!!

Kairi : You guys are like sooooooo mean!!

Kairi : *shows off her girlish outfit and smooth legs wtf?*

Roxas :*thinking* wow shes sexy!!!

Yuki : she looks gay doesnt she roxas?

Roxas :*lies* ewww yah

Lloyd : ROXAS AND YUKI!!!!! GO TO DETENTION FOR CALLING THIS PRETTY YOUNG LADY UGLY!!!!

Roxas and Yuki : ... -_-*goes to detention*

Mrs. Conrad : Welcome to detention.

Yuki : atleast we're alone -_-

Roxas : ... what do you mean?

Yuki : *tries to tell him she loves him but he keeps interrupting wth -_-*

Yuki : I-

Roxas : *sweatdrops* do you like noodles?! i love them so much!!!!*scarfs down noodles*

Yuki : .... -_- if you wont listen then ill have to do this *leans in*

Roxas :*turns red*

Mario :*barges in room* LOOKA!!! THEYREA GONNA KISSA.... AGAINA!!!!

Yuki : .... wtf?

Luigi : DIDA THEYA LOSA THEIRA MEMORIESA?!

Mario : MAYBEA THEYA DIDA!!!!!

Black Coat Roxas :*comes out of portal* ur coming with me *swipes mario and luigi and goes back in portal*

Mario :*jumps out* WHEEEEEEA!!!!

Black Coat Yuki : *comes out of portal*THERE YOU ARE!!!!!*grabs mario*

YOURE COMING BACK WITH US TO THE iSora Studio!!

Mario : NOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA

Yuki and Roxas :*sweatdrops*

Yuki :*leans in again*

Gir : *barges in* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TACOS!!!!!!!!! :D

Yuki : -_-

ryan :*comes in room with becca* we got detention lol

becca : oh yea lol

ryan : im guessing.... trying to kiss?

Yuki : yah -_-

Yuki :*leans in*

Spongebob :*comes in window* PATRICK!!!!! THIS IS FUN!!!!!

Yuki :*leans in quickly*

Patrick :*comes and causes the floor to shake*

ryan : wth

Patrick : WOW THESE ARE SOME UGLY LOOKING FISH!!!!

Spongebob : Maybe we're near those toxic waste dumps?

ryan : patrick theres cake out the window

Patrick : CAKE?! WHERE?!

ryan :in the middle of the street

Patrick :*goes in the middle of the street* CAKE?! *gets run over by a car*

Spongebob : PATRICK!!!!!*jumps out of window*

Yuki : ... retards!

Yuki :*draws a pic*

Ashley : *looks at it and cracks up*

Nathaniel :*looks at pic* HE'S FAT!!!! U SUCK AT DRAWING SPONGEBOB!!!

Gretchen : thats not spongebob!!! look at the name!!!!

Ashley : Spongefreak...

WHO THE HECK IS GEEKPANTIES?!

Gretchen : thats his name LOL

Becca : did u just say "geekpanties"? why are u talking about geekpanties?

Ashley : thats his name!

becca :*ignored that and talks to cara and erin*

Yuki :*leans in for the final time*

Kairi :*comes in room*

Yuki :*whispers* thats it i quit *jumps out of window*

ryan : where u going?

Yuki : ima beat up roxas for no reason thats what!!!

Roxas :*kissing Kairi*

ryan : uhhh yuki....

Yuki : WHAT?!

ryan : theres a reason why to beat him up now*points at roxas and kairi kissing*

Yuki :*fire coming out of her eyes*

Roxas : ur so hot ^^

Kairi : u 2 ^^

Yuki : ima sing a song first -_-

ryan : ok

becca : IS IT GUN POWDER AND LEAD?!

Yuki : dang how did you know

becca : lol i love that song and it popped out in my mind

Yuki : haha XD *pulls out electric guitar* hey ima switch some words... u mind?

becca: nope

Yuki :*strumming guitar* Roxas, why have you deserted me? Nothin' makes sense in life anymore, because you have deserted me...

(ahhhhh skip to chorus XD)

Yuki :*blasts out a loud sound* IM GOIN HOME GONNA LOAD MY SHOTGUN WAIT BY THE DOOR AND WAIT FOR ROXAS

IF HE WANTS A FIGHT THEN NOW HE'S GOT PROBS CAUSE HE SAW ME CRAZY NOW!

DIDNT CARE FOR ME AND NOW HE CHEATED WITH A BASTERD CALLED KAIRI!

(aughhhh skip to a part of the song)

Yuki : His fist is big, but my gun's bigger! He'll find out when I pull the trigger!*points gun toward Roxas and shoots*

Roxas :*dodges*

Kairi :*gets hit by the gunshot*

Kairi :*dies*

Yuki : .... crap

Police :*grabs Yuki by the arm* YOU HAVE COMITTED 2nd DEGREE MURDER!

Kairi's blood :*spattered all over the class*

Roxas : T_T i got blood on me

Yuki :*struggling out of police's arms* GOOD FOR YOU!!!!

Roxas : ... T_T

Yuki :*yelling back* I WISH I NEVER MET YOU ROXAS UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxas : .... Yuki *makes fist* grrrr its all Kairi's fault! id kill her again if that was ever possible!

Ashley : Dang man, u suck ass

Roxas : WELL SORRY

AT JAIL...

Yuki : hey my mom is gana beat up ur asses if you dont let me outta here

Police :*laughs*

Yuki :*calls her mom*

Yuki's Mom :*barges through door and starts beating up police* LET HER GO!!!!!!

Police : AAAAAAAAAH OKAY OKKKKKK JUST LET US GOOOOO

Yuki's Mom :*lets police go*

Yuki's Mom :*takes Yuki home*

Yuki's Mom :*scolding Yuki* WHY DID U LET ME IN THAT MESS?!

Yuki : .... it was because of this boy i thought i liked

Yuki's Mom : O_O A BOY?!?!?!

Yuki : what?

Yuki's Mom : MY LITTLE GIRL GROWING UP*cries*

Yuki : shut up mom -_-

Yuki's Mom : I'm sorry...

THE NEXT DAY....

Yuki :*doesn't show up in school*

Roxas : .... it's.... all my fault ....*bangs head on table and cries*

Erin : :(

ryan : poor roxas

becca: .... yea

sora : DDDD: me sad for roxas

everyone :*tries to comfort roxas*

Yuki :*arrives to school at 10:30 am*

Roxas : Yuki???

Yuki : *looks at Roxas and ignores him*

Yuki :*throws her backpack in her cubby*

Roxas : ... Hi

Yuki :*stares at roxas and turns her head around*

Yuki : sup ryan and becca *knuckle punches them*

ryan and becca : heyyyy

gretchen : IHHIHIHHIHIHIH :D:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yuki : when will you ever stop being hyper woman lol XD

Ashley : Lol.

Erin : she will never stop because shes a retard!!!!

Yuki : lol yah XD

Roxas : ... Hi.... Yuki.....

Yuki :*thinking* why does he keep talking to me?! -_-

Yuki : what the fudge do you want? -_-

Roxas : I'm.... sorry....

Yuki : sorry aint cutting it _ lets go ppl

Erin : awww you're just going to let Roxas be alone here???

Yuki : UHHHH LETS SEE..... DER.... YAH

ryan :i thought u 2 would be bf and gf quickly...

Yuki : uhhh weve only known eachother for a week we dont know much about eachother you idiot -_-

ryan : SO U WANNA KNO ABT HIM HUH?! O AND U WERE ABT TO KISS HIM TOO!!!!!!!!!

Yuki : NO

ryan : yea

Yuki : NO

ryan : YEA

Yuki : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ryan : uh huhhhh u do

ryan :*pushes Yuki into Roxas* oops my hip slipped

Yuki : .... *accidentally falls on Roxas*

Roxas : OW WTH

Yuki :*stares at Roxas and turns red*

Roxas :*same*

Roxas : .... Yuki chan.... i'm really sorry

Yuki :*gets off of Roxas* I forgive you

Roxas : Best friends? XD

Yuki : yah sure lol

Roxas :*holds out hand*

Yuki :*takes it and shakes it*

Roxas :*suddenly tugs Yuki into a hug*

Yuki :*thinking* WTH NOT A KISS?! -_- DANGITTTTT

Roxas :*thinking* ugh why didn't I kiss her?! _ im getting pissed at myself

Erin : WHY DIDNT THEY KISS?! THIS SUCKS

Gretchen : YEAH!!!!!!

Miss Anderson :*comes in room* WE HAVE A TALENT SHOW ON JULY!!!!!

Yuki : Roxas!! we should sing!!! ^-^

Roxas : O_O seriously?!

Yuki : lol it will be fun XD

Roxas : ^-^ what song???

Yuki : Uso Mitai Na ~I Love You~ by Utada Hikaru or..... Crush by David Enchilada? XD

Roxas : I thought it was Archuleta? XD and omg those are my 2 fave songs lol

Yuki : i like calling him enchilada XD and those songs are my fave also XD

Roxas : lol ^-^

Yuki : oooo for the last American Idol... who did you want to win? David Enchilada or David Cook XD

Roxas : Umm.... DAVID COOK OF COURSE XD

Yuki : omggg me to XD

Yuki : uhmm... whuts your favorite color or colors XD

Roxas : RED AND BLACK!!!!! ^-^

Yuki : wthhh me too XD

Yuki : okay we say our favorite food in 3...2...1..

Yuki and Roxas : RAMEN!!!!

Roxas : .... O_O

Yuki : .... O_O

Yuki : er.... what's your bday?

Roxas : December 9th, 1995

Yuki : OMG WTF ME TOO

Erin : OOOOO YOU TWO HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON LOL

Yuki and Roxas : NUH UH -_-

Erin : then what are ur fave animals?

Yuki and Roxas : DOG!

Erin : LOL

Yuki : ...

Roxas : o_o

Erin : favorite store?

Yuki and Roxas : HOTTOPIC!!!!!!!!!!

Erin : your personalities are different though lol Yuki's cruel, rude, violent and mean and Roxas is sweet and innocent maybe sensitive and thoughtful and smart

Yuki : you calling me dumb? 3◕

Erin :*lies* noooo never

Yuki : yah you are -_-

Erin : fine but...

Yuki : shut uppppp XD

Erin : fine... do u 2 like showers?

Roxas : YES!!!!! I LOVE SHOWERS!!!

Yuki : ugh i hate water

Roxas : .... why?

Yuki : i just hate it.. okay?

Roxas : then how the fudge do you smell so good?!

Yuki : idk lol XD

Roxas : ^-^ you're so cute

Yuki : .....

Roxas :*turns red* not that i like you!!!!!!

Yuki : Okay...

Yuki : .... come on lets just practice our song

Roxas : Wait, what song?

Yuki : I've decided..... Crush

Roxas : nice choice ^-^

Yuki : Haha, thanks XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Roxas and Yuki kiss? wth

CHAPTER 3?! WTH XD

Yuki and Roxas's First Kiss ACTUALLY?

7 month later Yuki and Roxas got to know eachother better and blah blah blah... what the they never told each other they loved each other?! idiots!!!!!They rehearsed their song alot(welll not really they just goofed around.... gosh retards!!!!!!!!!! -_-) and lets get to the story im getting bored XD

Narrator Goth Kooh : One day at the mall? wth? Roxas and Yuki practice their song.... i bet it sucked. lol jk. this girl named..... HANA?! WTF?! AND SCOUT EVEN MORE WTF?! THEY COME AND FLIRT WITH ROXAS AND YUKI?! THATS JUST WRONG!!!!!!! i hope they turn them down.... -_- if Roxas and Yuki turn them down.... ceca or ami are gana take roxas.... great..... -_- ceca and or Emy will put something in roxas so that means he might not be in the talent show with Yuki _ will the spell wear off or not?!

Yuki has to find out that the only way to break the spell is to kiss Roxas!!!!

What will happen?! Will she be smart enough actually?!?!?!?! oh wth she sings Crush to Roxas when he's hypnotized... WTH?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS FOR THE TALENT SHOW... oh whatever -_- JUST GET ON WITH IT !!!!!!

Is this Saturday???? oh yah it is XD

Yuki and Roxas :*holding hands while walking to mall*

Yuki : shouldnt we practice our song??? *laughs*

Roxas :*groans* i dont wana workkkk

Yuki : come onnnnn the prize is free CHOCOLATE cake and $7,777

Roxas : argh fine lol

Narrator Goth Kooh : BEFORE THEY GOT TO SING... THE BASTARDS COME AND RUIN IT -_-

Hana :*giggles and looks at Roxas* ur so hot

Roxas : wtf?

Scout :*looks at Yuki and nosebleeds*

Yuki : .... -_-

Hana and Scout : *winks at them* wanna go out with us?!

Yuki and Roxas : LETS SEE.... NO!

Hana and Scout :*crying and running away*

Roxas : i gotta go to the bathroom brb ^-^

Yuki : kay ^0^

Emy : buahahahahahauauhaha *steals Roxas and puts something in him then lets him go*

Roxas : Hi, nice day, isnt it?

Yuki : WTH?!WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!

Roxas : You are boring. I'm going to Emy's house now. ^^

Yuki : but we have praktis!!!!

Roxas : You mispelled "practice." and I don't know what you're talking about!

Yuki : I DONT GIVE A CRAP!

Roxas : *gasps* CUSSING!

Yuki : dude you used to cuss -_-

Roxas : *gasps* I indeed will never cuss! AND I NEVER HAD CUSSED!!!! EVER!

Yuki : wth...

Roxas :BYE!!!!!*skips happily to Emy's house*

Yuki :*stands alone in mall*

ryan : *comes in mall* hey yuki u seen becca?

Yuki : nope...... hey did you just see Roxas?

ryan : uhh yea he was skipping and he was all preppy and he had preppy clothes wth? did u do something?

Yuki : actually i did nothing

Yuki : Roxas had to go to the bathroom and all of a sudden he was like that...

ryan : i bet emywas the person who put something in him

Yuki : ???

ryan : i used to date her.... shes a devil but dont tell becca

Yuki : Okay... is she a prep?

ryan : dam dont mention that!!!!!! i hate preps so much!!!!

ryan : and yea she is

Yuki : *puke*

Yuki : how do i get rid of the spell?

ryan : uhhh u have to tell him u love him and then u have to do something else... but i forgot

Yuki : if i have to kiss him.... nuh uh no way

ryan : YES THATS THE 2nd THING U HAVE TO DO

Yuki : your kidding me.... -_-

ryan : nope

Yuki : ugh -_-

ryan : and u have to sing crush :P

Yuki : o_o;; whyyyyyyyy

Ryan : lol i kno u love him so much thats y u have to do 3 things instead of 2 :P

Yuki : shut up *punches ryan*

Ryan : ouch wth

David Archuleta :*runs away from fangirls* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

ryan : wth? was that david archuleta??

Yuki : yup

Ryan : wanna go help him?

Yuki : sure

Ryan and Yuki :*picks up baseball bats and scares away the fangirls*

David Archuleta : Thanks.

Yuki : no prob

Ryan : that was fun lol... im gonna go beat them up now cya

Yuki : have fun lol

ryan : i sure will lol

David Archuleta : Hey, what are your guys names?

Yuki : Yuki

Ryan : ryan

David Archuleta : Cool. :)

David Archuleta :*looks at Yuki* Why do you loo-

Ryan :*comes back* uhhh i think i killed all of them lol

Police :*comes to mall and points at ryan* u have commited 1000 man slaughters!!!!!

Ryan : ill give u 7 billion bucks if u get off my back

Police : DEAL!!!!!!

Ryan :*gives police 7 billion bucks + 1 billion* the extra billion is to get off davids & Yuki's back

Yuki and David : dude you didnt have to do that

Ryan : i had to loll i still have infinity bucks

Yuki : wth then how come your coming to school then

Ryan : i get bored lol and i need a gf

Yuki : .... o_o

David : o_o..............................

Ryan : wat?

Yuki : nothing

David : nuthin

Ryan : wth

David : Yuki, why do you look sad?

Yuki : .... -_- nothing

ryan : emy this idiot she put some weird pill in Roxas... Yuki's boyfriend :P

Yuki : HE'S NOT MY BF!!!!!!

ryan : uh huh..... :P

ryan : anyways she has to tell him she loves him, sing ur song crush and kiss him finally lol

David : Lol, romantic XD

Yuki : wth -_-

Yuki : ｡◕‿‿◕｡ かわいいですロクサス ヾ(｡・ω・｡)ﾉﾞ haha you will never know what this means XD

ryan : WTH

David : I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!!!!!!! :)

ryan : lol wat

David : SHE SAID ROXAS WAS CUTE XD

Yuki : WTH*turns red*

David : she's turning red to prove it lol :)

ryan : lolololol

ryan: u like him lololol

Yuki : i like him as a friend!!! _

ryan : or BF lolololol

Yuki :*punches ryan again* SHUT UP!!!!

ryan : OUCH WTH

Yuki : oo;

AT EMYS HOUSE.... WTH I DONT WANA GO THERE!!!! I WANA STAY AT MALL

Narrator Goth Kooh: FINE

Yuki : hey you guys go to emys house.... we 3 have to plan something for Rokusasu kun!!!!

David : lol what a cute name for your boyfriend :D

Yuki : -_- shut up

David : sorry.... lol

Yuki : -_-

AT EMYS LAME HOUSE...

Emy :*holding hands with roxas and making out with him*

Roxas : I love youuuuu Emy ^^

Emy : I love you tooooo Roxi ^^

Yuki :*peeking in window* WTH IMA GO SHOW HIM SOMETHIN *grabs sword*

David :*grabs Yuki's arm* remember the plan!!!!!

Yuki : fine

wth at school?????

Namine and Sora :*missed 1m hio* F*** THIS GAME F*** F*** U GM F*** U AND UR MOTHA ****** F*** THE CREATORS OF THIS GAME!!!! PANGYA GO TO HELL ******* GO TO HELLLLL U******

Narrator Goth Kooh : ... -_- okay.... back to Emy's stupid gay house

Emy : Roxas, let's do "IT"!!!!

Roxas : *struggling inside* NEVER!!!!!

Yuki : ... whats happening?

David : The real Roxas inside is struggling

Yuki : can he get out?

David : Not really... the song should make him more confident to break out

Yuki : o man

David : Don't worry... singing the song will be fun :)

Yuki : fine -_-

David : did you ever hung up on Roxas because you liked him too much?

Yuki : ... maybe

David : Good. Cause the first verse won't make sense if you never did that lol.

Yuki : ... lol

AT SCHOOL

Namine : MOTHER F***** GO TO HELL PANGYA

Sora : *hacks game*

Sora : *makes everybody suck at a18*

Sora : LOL

Sora : NOW EVERYBODY WILL HATE PANGYA :D

Namine : lolololol

at emys house.... again -_-

David :*sets up background music and throws Yuki a mic*

Yuki : Thanks....

David : You're welcome... lol XD

Yuki : when are we ready??

David : right....*finished setting up* now!

Yuki : okay how do we get Roxas out of the stupid house?

ryan : roxas i have money *waves money around*

Roxas :*runs out of house*

David :*starts music*

Yuki : I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time deep inside

It was a rush, what a rush...

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way about me

It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Roxas :*struggling out*

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Roxas :*struggles out* huh?? what happened?

Yuki : Rokusasu kun!!*runs and hugs Roxas* .... I love you

Roxas :*turns red* uhhh... wana continue the song first??

Yuki : Sure ^-^

Roxas : i need a mic lol

David :*tosses mic at Roxas*

Roxas : Thanks ^-^

David : Your Welcome. :)

Roxas :*holds Yuki's hand*Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?

Is there more, is there more?

Yuki :See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last

Last forever, forever

Yuki and Roxas :Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do we keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

ryan : u kno u didnt have to sing the full song

Yuki : well maybe i like this song alot o_o;

Roxas : yah _

ryan : u guys gonna love eachother now?

Yuki : nope

ryan : WTH

Roxas : neverrrrr

ryan : WTHWTH

ryan : yuki just said she luvs u wth

Roxas :.... shut up

ryan : oooooh u love her 2 but u both are to afraid lolololol

Namine :*runs up to the ppl* PANGYA IS GOING TO HELL WOOOOOOO

Namine :*runs away* PANGYA IS GOING TO HELL DADADADADAAAAA

ryan : wth?

Yuki : .... okay

Yuki : .....*leans in UNTIL...*

becca :*running to Yuki and Roxas* YUKI!!!!! YUKI!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki : why does everybody have to interrupt everything -_-;

becca : srry but i found out something about me!!!!!

Yuki : what???

becca : IM A GOTHIC PRINCESS

Yuki :*drops Roxas* SWEET

Roxas : OW

Yuki : sorry dude

Roxas : It's okay...

Yuki : so do you have any awsome powers?

becca : wait *transforms*

Yuki : wthhh awsome

becca : i can fly

Yuki : coooool XD

becca : oh yea u have powers also lol

Yuki : AWSOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENESSSSSSS

Yuki : FINALLY IM NOT NORMAL!!!!!!

Roxas :...*sweatdrops*

Yuki : what?!

Roxas : nothing.... lol ^-^

Yuki :*does the IM WATCHIN U sign*

Roxas : .... o_o;

becca : Yuki, ur a keyblade warrior

Yuki : but i thought sora was the keyblade warrior

becca : nah he retired lol

Yuki : awsomeee

becca : i dont know about this much...

Gothic Yuki :*comes out of portal with Gothic Roxas* sup

Yuki :*eyes burn* WTHHHHH?!?!?!?

Roxas : *eyes burn* HOTNESS WTH

Gothic Yuki : Gothic Roxas, i told u dat we werent suppose to remove our black coats!!!! -_-

Gothic Roxas : Sorry Yukichan T_T

Gothic Yuki : now people are gana nosebleed again -_-

scout : *looks at them and nosebleeds*

scout :*tries to do perv things on Gothic Yuki*

Gothic Yuki :*summons Oblivion keyblade* Stay away from me.... or DIE

scout : *doesnt listen and runs to her*

Gothic Yuki : youre gana get it now *runs up tree and backflips throwing the oblivion keyblade at scout*

scout :*got sliced in half making blood gush out*

Yuki : sweeeeeet O_O

David : .... wait Yuki did you kiss Roxas yet?

Yuki : NUH UH IM NEVER GONNA KISS HIM NEVERRRR

Gothic Yuki : lol i was like that before Gothic Roxas and i were dating XD

Yuki : o_o;....

Gothic Yuki : come on kissing is not that hard*kisses Gothic Roxas* see?

Yuki : nuh uh

Gothic Yuki : dang u suck

Yuki : MAYBE I DO!

Gothic Yuki : GOTH KOOH WERE DOING iSora NOW!!!!

Goth Kooh :*yawns and stretches* in 5....4....3...2...

Gothic Yuki : WELCOME TO iSora!!!!

Gothic Roxas : WHERE YUKI IS VERY AFRAID TO KISS ROXAS OMG O_O

*presses 3rd to last button on remote*

Remote : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gothic Yuki : The crowd is pissed off.... ooooooooo

Gothic Roxas : Did you know i hate normal crap?

Gothic Yuki : nope.... what is normal crap?

Gothic Roxas : YUKI BEING AFRAID TO KISS ROXAS!!!! AND KAIRI WTH SHES SO WEAK!!!!!! AND SHES A SLUT!!!!!!

Gothic Yuki :*makes puke noise* and shes a sissy wth

Gothic Roxas : Roxas, bro, ..... U HAD BAD TASTE IN GIRLS MAN

Roxas : ....

Gothic Yuki : atleast he doesnt like her anymore!!!

Gothic Roxas : lol yahhh XD

Yuki : im raiding roxas fridge now -_-

Gothic Yuki : OMG HOW SWEET!!!!! SHES RAIDING HER BF'S FRIDGE!!!!! XD

Yuki : ..... *runs to Roxas house and raids fridge* WTH ITS ALL VEGETABLES *PUKE*

Yuki :*comes back* DUDE WHATS WRONG WITH U?!

Roxas : What??

Yuki : U HAVE NO JUNK FOOD

Roxas : Sorry... i dont like junk food.... it makes you fat

Yuki : then how come i eat junk food all the time and im not fat? -_-

Roxas : because youre weird!

Yuki : I LIKE BEING WEIRD!!!!!

Roxas : WTH

Gothic Yuki : BEING WEIRD IS FUNNNNN XD

Gothic Roxas : LOL YAH

Gothic Roxas : wait did you get your normalness from kairislut?

Roxas : T_T yes

Gothic Roxas : u suck ass lol

Roxas : teach me how to be weirrdddd T_T

Gothic Roxas : go drink gravy then

Roxas : wth?

Yuki : -_- *grabs roxas arm and runs to gravy store*

Roxas : w

Yuki :*gets 2 cups of gravy*

Roxas :*holds cup of gravy and stares at it*

Yuki :*drinking gravy* go ahead drink it

Roxas :*stares at Yuki and kisses her suddenly*

Yuki : *turns red and drops cup of gravy*

Mario : *barges in gravy shop*OHA MYA GOSHA IA FOUNDA THEMA!!!! ANDA THEYA AREA KISSINGA!!!

Luigi : MAMA MIA!!!!

Yuki :*pushes Roxas away* WTH?

Roxas : .... why do they keep following us?

Yuki :*summons Gothic Keyblade*

Mario and Luigi : AAAAHA!!!!!! LETSA RUNA AWAYA!!!!!!!!!

Mario and Luigi :*runs away*

Yuki : okay.... o_o

Roxas :*laughs*

Yuki : errrrr Roxas?

Roxas : What?

Yuki : did that kiss mean anything?..........

Roxas : ........... maybe

Yuki : what?

Roxas : ............

Roxas : ............

Yuki : do you love me???

Roxas : ............

Yuki : *says in a sarcastic voice* okay... if you dont tell me.... im never talking to you again or seeing you againnnn

Roxas : I LOVE YOU!!!!!

Yuki : See? it wasnt that hard ^-^

Roxas :*turns red and laughs*

Yuki : and you owe me a new gravy cup*points at spilled gravy*

Roxas :*laughs* sorry...

Roxas :*buys Yuki a new cup of gravy* here you go ^-^

Yuki : thanks but dont kiss me while im drinking gravy!!!!

Roxas : lol promised ^-^

Yuki :*takes Roxas arm and goes back to where the others are* HE DRANK THE GRAVY XD

Gothic Yuki : : you guys kissed

Yuki : WTH WE DIDNT!!!!!

Gothic Yuki : o yah? Goth Kooh show them the tape!!!!

Goth Kooh :*shows tape of the kiss*

Yuki : WTH HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!

Goth Kooh : they paid me fer it.... i like big moneh

Yuki : wth _

Sora :*alone with namine in his house* what do we do now?

Namine : ....*leans in*

Sora and Namine :*dances*

Sora : DANCE PARTAY!!!!!!! :DDDDD

Patrick, Spongebob, Mario, Luigi, Zelda???? wth?!, Riku, Chris, Ana, Morgan, other little kids, Tommy Pickles.... wth? lol, Drake, Josh, Crazy Steve, Spencer,and donald and goofy :*comes to dance party* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gir :ZIM!!!!! LOOK!!!!! A DANCE PARTY!!!!!*points to soras house* WHEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEE HEEE HEEEE!!!!!!!!!*runs to house*

Zim : *sighs and goes to house*

Gir :*dances* ZIM DANCE!!!!!! OR ILL RUIN YOUR MASTER PLAN!!!!! :D

Zim : NO! NO DANCE!

Gir : DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DEE DOO! DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DEE DOO!

Zim :*pissed off and dances* doo doo doo doo doo doo dee doo. o_o; doo doo doo dooo doo doo dee doo

back at wherever the other ppl are....

Yuki : im hungry

Roxas : but youre drinking gravy

Yuki : so??

Roxas : gravy is food

Yuki : yah but just drinking it makes me hungry!!

Roxas :*kisses Yuki's cheek and laughs* youre really weird

Yuki : hey, i said no kissing when im drinking gravy!!!!

Roxas :*laughs* sorry but i cant resist your cuteness ^-^

Yuki : lol XD

Yuki : argh... im bored

Gothic Yuki : you guys thinking what im thinking?

Roxas : nope.

Gothic Yuki : ur boring lol

Roxas : ... why are you so rude?

Gothic Yuki : cause im rude lol

Gothic Roxas : thatsh my Yukichan :3

Roxas : ...

Yuki : OOOOO LETS DO A MASH POTATO WAR!!! =^0^=

Gothic Yuki : ooooo thats better than meatball war XD

End of chapter 3

Thanks for reading. lol this act kinda sucked... XD

ARGH IM ADDICTED TO THE SONG CRUSH WTH -_-;


	4. Chapter 4 : MASH POTATO WAR 0

Chapter 4

MASH POTATO WAR!!!!!!! ^0^

Narrator Goth Kooh : Lol, mashed potato war. How weird. Lol. I'm gonna record this war. I want some dollas. Just read this weird act. Lol.

Yuki : ryan go buy mash potatoes

ryan : wth y cant u go buy them?

Yuki : im too lazy now go

ryan : sdjaljfljeojrojvdljkfgjowejojdofh*goes and buys mash potatos*

Gothic Yuki : i wonder wheres "the star" of this webcast

Weird Sora :*comes out of portal* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Gothic Yuki : wth?

Weird Sora : LIKE MY MANDRESS?! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Gothic Roxas : he drank the moo moo again, didnt he? -_-

Weird Sora : LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLROFLROFLROFLROFL

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I SAWD A SQUIRELL!!!!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DD:DDDD:DDDDD

AND I EATED IT!!!!!*burps out bones of the squirell*

Roxas : WTH XD

Yuki : lol XD

Gothic Yuki : youre gona get surgery sora

Sora :*spell wears off* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gothic Roxas :*tries to read mash potato can* M-m-mush-baby mush... osd-egd-

Gothic Yuki : MASHED POTATOES

Gothic Roxas : Gothic Yuki ish smartical :D

Gothic Yuki :*hits forehead* -_-

ryan : is this enuff mashed potatoes?

Yuki : no. get more.

ryan : WTH i bought every mashed potato from the store!!!!!

Yuki : fine this is enough -_-

ryan : ok lol

Yuki : *opens tubs of mash potatos* ROXAS IS ON MY TEAM!!!!

Roxas : Kay ^-^

Picture People :*comes out randomly* SMILE!!!!

Yuki : WTH

Roxas : PICTURES!!!!! ^0^

Yuki : can i be weird in the picture XD

Roxas : Show off your pearly whites!!!!!!

Yuki : ewww i dont wana be like kairi and you when you guys were dating

Roxas : _ sorry

Yuki : *jumps off a roof and does "rock on signs" for both of her hands and sticks her tounge out*

Roxas : lol ^-^

Yuki : your turn to be weird!!!! :D

Roxas : lol kay ^-^

Yuki :*stands right by Roxas*

Roxas :*makes bunny ears behind Yuki's head, crosses eyes and sticks out tounge*

Yuki : *holds up middle finger to camera and sticks out tounge :P*

Camera People : O_O

Yuki : yah people F*** OFF XD

Camera People : WHAT IF WE DONT WANNA?!

Yuki : im going to have to kill youuuuu XD

Camera People : AAAAAAAH SORRY*runs away*

Yuki : lets start our mash potato war now!!!!! im so bored!

Gothic Yuki : YAAAAAAAAA

Gothic Roxas : *roars* WE WILL BEAT YOU!

Roxas : NUH UH WE WILL PWN YOU!!!!!!! :DD

Yuki : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

GY, GR, R, Y :*picks up tubs of mash potatoes and starts war*

Goth Kooh :*records war* ima get big dollas for this.

Yuki :*throws potatos at Gothic Roxas*

Gothic Roxas : WTH I CANT SEEEEE

Yuki :*backflips and goes in a circle kicking Gothic Roxas*

Gothic Roxas :*flies up in the sky*

Yuki :*summons Gothic Keyblade and finishes him off with Ultima*

Gothic Roxas : YOU CHEATING DDDDDD: AAAAHHHHHHHHH*falls in tree*

Gothic Roxas :*jumps down from tree* muahahaha XD

Gothic Yuki : I GOT YOU NOW ROXAS!!!!!!! XD

Gothic Yuki :*throws potato at Roxas*

Roxas :*dodges with backflip* *grabs vampire hunting guns and fills them with potatos*

Yuki : awsome youre a vampire hunter?! XD

Roxas : lol yah XD

Yuki : awsomnessss

Roxas :*shoots Gothic Yuki with potatoes*

Gothic Yuki : crap im out

Gothic Roxas : NNUUUUUUU IM ALONEEEEE D:

Lloyd :*comes running toward the people*

Yuki : great... its our perverted teacher -_-

Lloyd : THIS IS SCHOOL PROPER-

Yuki :*throws potatoes at him*

Lloyd :*grabs all the people with his arm*

Patrick : UHHHH IS MAYONNAISE AN INSTRUMENT?!

Squidward :*pissed* no patrick its not

Yuki : WTH

Roxas : dont care about that... were going back to school!!!! -_-

Yuki : even worse -_-

Lloyd :*brings all the people to his class*

Ashley : Yuki!!!! youre back!!! HES TORTURING US!!!!!!

Yuki : -_-

Lloyd : LETS GO TO THE GYM!!!!!

Ashley : We have to clean up... -_-

Yuki : thats gay

Nathaniel :*stares and drools at Gothic Yuki* whos the hot mama over there

Gothic Roxas :*gets pissed and beats up Nathaniel*

Nathaniel : OUCH OWWIE OUCHIE OW

Gothic Roxas : nobody gets near my gfffff *;.:.;*

Nathaniel : GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!*runs away and hits door*

Yuki : -_- *goes out of class*

ppl :*goes to gym*

Lloyd : PUT THE BALLS IN THE SACK!!!!

Ashley :*laughs* that sounded wrong

Nathaniel : ur sick ashley!!! *laughs*

Ashley :*talks in a stupid voice* LETS PUT THE BALLS IN THUH SACK

Yuki and Roxas : you guys are really sick lol

Nathaniel : HEY PASTOR GAYWEBER!!!!

Lloyd : What did you say?!

Nathaniel : GO SUCK DICKS

Lloyd : I WILL HAVE A TALK WITH YOU LATER ON!!!!!!!!

Yuki : -_- youre not getting any fuzzy rubber ducky stickers princess N

Nathaniel :*cries*

Yuki : i like ninja monkeys. can the next chapter be about me fighting ninja monkeys?! :D:D:D:D

Author : kaykay XD

Yuki : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ryan : wth?

Yuki : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kay im done :D

Roxas : you made me hungryyyyy D:

Yuki : EAT MASH POTATO

Yuki :*holds up spoon with mash potato*

Roxas :*eats mash potatos*

Yuki : WANA EAT COFFEE ICE CREAM?!!!!!! :D

Roxas : WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAH

ryan : ok wat happened to them?

Yuki and Roxas :*makes hills of coffee ice cream*

Gothic Yuki : idk but it looks fun!!!!!!!! XD

Gothic Roxas and Gothic Yuki :*runs toward ice cream and jumps in it*

ryan : o well... becca wanna go join them?

becca : O YEA

becca and ryan :*holds hands and runs and jumps in ice cream*

Gretchen : WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*jumps in ice cream*

Gir : O_O AN ICE CREAM PARTY?!?! ZIM!!!!!! ZIM!!!!!!! LOOK!!!!!!

Zim : So? It's just frozen sugar and contaniments.

Gir : WHEEEEEEE HEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*jumps in ice cream*

Gir :*breakdancing in ice cream*

ppl : GO GIR!!!!!! GIR!!!!!! GIR!!!!!! GIR!!!!!!

Gir : *flies in ice cream* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

Zim : ..... it looks pretty fun......

Yuki : COME ON ZIM!!!!!

Zim : Maybe just for a little while....*jumps in ice cream*

Zim : WOW!!!!! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I EVER HAD!!!!!!!

Zim : THIS IS BETTER THAN DESTROYING EARTH!!!!!!!!!

Yuki : told you XD  
Roxas :*throws ice cream at Yuki* haha XD

Yuki : *laughs* GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!

Erin : Awww, look at those lovebirds

Yuki : shut uppppp XD

Erin : Lol.

Yuki :*throws ice cream at Roxas*

Roxas :*dodges*

Ice cream :*hits Pr. Willweber*

Yuki : crap....

Lloyd : .....................................................................................................

Yuki : am i in trouble?

Lloyd : :) nope!!!! this is fun!!!!!! :)

Yuki : lol XD

Miss Anderson : WHAT THE- ICE CREAM?!

Yuki : crap again

Miss Anderson : *runs toward ice cream and jumps in it and eats all of it*

Ashley : wow my 61 year old super fat aunt actually ran fast O_o

Yuki : wth O_O

Roxas : LOL O_O

END OF CHAPTER 4... ALREADY?!

CHAPTER 5 WILL BE WEIRD XD

I hope you liked it... sorta lol XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
